Contagious Chemistry
by lovedegrassixx
Summary: Clare and Eli both know how they feel for each other but are too scared to do anything about it. What happens when Declan comes back to Degrassi, can he help? EClare/Celi x Declan/HollyJ
1. Jealousy

**Wow, I haven't written in so long, this is probably terrible but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any characters or references associated with it, the only thing that is mine is the plot.**

**Clare's POV**

"Clare! Clare, answer me right now!" This may be the worst time for me to hear this voice, Eli and I were just having a great, soul-bearing staredown.

"Yes Holly J, may I help you?" I turned to her with a slightly annoyed smirk.

Amused she smiled at me and said "this weekend, me, you, Fiona and Alli are having a girls weekend, sorry Eli."

Eli laughed, "Eh take her, I can only annoy her so much."

"You are NOT annoying. Well, not all of the time."

"Always there to puncture my heart just a tiny bit."

"It's what I'm here for."

"Well, I'm going to leave you two underclassmen to your flirting session, adios. Oh Clare, don't forget you have a Skype date tonight!"

"How could I forget?"

Eli frowns at me. "Skype date?"

"I'll tell you about it another time, but right now we need to go to English, but first I have to stop at my locker."

"You go to your locker, I have to go find Adam, I'll see you in English."

"Alright." I smile at him, he smirks back and I walk away, feeling him staring as I walk away.

**Eli's POV**

That girl is always a cliff hanger, she never explains anything right away. This "Skype Date" is getting me pretty upset. I mean, I like Clare, a lot, but what if she is interested in someone else? This wouldn't be the first time someone I had feelings for didn't return them, but it still hurt.

I sat on the bench outside of Degrassi for a few more minutes, just thinking, only to be interrupted by some guy standing in front of me.

"Hi sorry to bother you but do you know a Clare Edwards?" This made me stand up, who is this guy?

"Yeah, why?"

"I've been looking for her, usually she sits outside before school starts."

How the hell did he know that?

"Well, she's inside." Why am I giving this guy information?

"Thanks man, oh I'm Declan by the way."

"Eli."

"Pleased to meet you."

He entered Degrassi, most likely looking for Clare, so I went in too. Only I knew where she was and he didn't.

Then I heard her.

"DECLAN!" She shouted and I saw her sprint towards the guy and jump in his arms.

"Prop Master Clare, long time no see."

"Not since that weekend in New York this summer."

"That was a fun few days."

They were grinning at each other, I should've known she'd be into a pretty boy like him.

"I thought we had a Skype session planned for tonight?"

This was the Skype guy? You've got to be kidding me.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you guys instead. I'm going to move in with Fiona and have my senior year at Degrassi."

"Declan are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm back!"

They both smiled at each other again, Clare began looking around and she saw me.

"Eli! Come here."

I walked over to them, not really wanting to talk to either of them.

I smirked at her blue eyes, lit up with joy.

"Declan, this is Eli."

"We've met. Good to see you again."

"Wait how did you meet?" Clare looked a bit confused.

"Outside. He asked if I knew where you were." I said.

"Oh I see. Well Eli, we have to get to English, I will see you later Declan."

"Of course you will."

They hug one more time and then Clare grabs my hand and we walk to class.

**Clare's POV**

Eli looks upset, like someone just stole his kitten or stomped on his heart.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He's a pretty bad liar.

We walked the rest of the way to class in silence, and he took his hand out of my grasp. What is wrong with this boy?

I need to talk to Alli.

We walk into English and he sits down in front of me, I sit in my seat and pull out my notebook, writing a note. Once I'm finished I pass the note behind me, into the hands of Alli Bhandari, my best friend.

A few moments later she gives the note back.

_**He's jealous Clare.**_

**Of who?**

_**Declan.**_

Crap. I've got some explaining to do later on.

**Alright, I know this sucks. I've had the worst writer's block for months and have finally gotten some inspiration thanks to Eli and Clare, and of course Declan.**

**If you read it and like it, thanks. I'll probably continue it no matter what. Please review though with any critiques or plot ideas.**


	2. Explanations

**So yes, I just posted, but I'm feeling a bit of inspiration. Wow! So many reviews already, you guys are amazing, thank you for the feedback, I hope this story doesn't disappoint. **

**Eli's POV**

Right now, I'm not so sure if I wanted to talk to Clare, which meant so sarcastic banter in English, and no walking her to her next class. That wasn't an option anyway since right when the bell rang she flew right out of the room.

As I gathered my belongings and began to walk towards the door of the classroom Clare's loud friend was standing there.

"Eli."

"Alli, how are you."

"Good, although I'm wondering why my best friend was feeling a bit confused at the beginning of class."

"I have no idea. She seemed pretty happy to see that guy Declan." I said sourly.

Alli outright grinned at me, "I knew it!" she exclaimed, "You're jealous of Declan!"

"Shut up Alli, Clare can be interested in whoever she wants; it is no business of mine." Unfortunately.

"Too bad she isn't into Declan, eh?"

"She seemed like it."

"Are all boys idiots, first Dave now you? Anyways, Declan is going out with Holly J. Him and Clare bonded over the play last year, he's one of her best friends, they actually call each other brother and sister sometimes."

Elijah, you are an idiot.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So let's now discuss how Clare seemed pretty upset that there was something wrong with you earlier, and that it seemed like you didn't even want to be near her."

"Well, I didn't know! I thought she and Declan were together."

"Why would that bother you if you and Clare are friends?"

"It doesn't."

"Liar."

"Goodbye Alli."

"ELI!"

When I say I booked it down the hallway towards Trigonometry, I booked it. I could not have this discussion with one of Clare's best friends.

Where's Adam when you need him?

**Clare's POV**

I had to get out of English. I could not stand being right behind Eli and him being angry or upset in anyway, and especially taking it out on me. I thought we were making progress, and I was beginning to think that he liked me, guess I was wrong the way he just took his hand from my grasp.

I was too upset with my thoughts I didn't notice Declan coming my way, and I accidentally bumped into him.

"Sorry Decs."

"No problem Clare. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar, I know that look. Talk."

"I have to go to class."

"Well good thing I don't have to attend classes until tomorrow, so spill, you can tell me as I walk you to class."

"Well its Eli. I thought he liked me and today after we talked to you I grabbed his hand as we walked, like we have been lately and he pulled away from me. Then he didn't talk to me, which is odd because we always talk. Even in English we didn't partake in our usual banter."

"Honestly Clare, I think that may be my fault. He didn't seem too happy when we were all talking."

"Alli thinks he might be jealous of you."

"Well have you ever mentioned me before, and how we're basically related."

"No."

"Well Clare, that is your answer."

I hate it when he's right.

"So wise one, how do I fix this?"

"Well, you should probably explain how we are, and maybe how you feel about him."

"I guess so. I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"Why aren't you with Holly J right now?"

"I'm surprising her. Fiona gave me a copy of her schedule, and I know the routes she takes, plus Fiona is leading her around all day so that she won't find me. Fi also wants me to take you to The Dot for lunch so that she won't see me in The Caf. Actually, bring Eli with us."

"If he will even talk to me."

"He will, and if not, I'll drag him there."

"You will do no such thing. Oh, here's my Trigonometry class, I'll see you later."

"Damn I forget you're smart enough for this class."

"Bye Decs."

Eli's POV

There they were again. Shit, no they are just friends, just like Alli said, practically related.

"Hey Eli." God I love that voice, as creepy as that sounds.

"Clare."

"Uh, I don't know why you might've gotten upset earlier, but if it is about Declan you shouldn't be angry. He's a really nice guy, he's basically like a brother to me. Sorry if you thought differently. And if you don't hate me, Declan wants you to come have lunch at The Dot with us."

"Clare, I could never hate someone as amazing as you are, and yes I'll come to The Dot."

"Great! I think you and Declan will become good friends."

"Maybe."

Maybe we will, but I'll try for Clare. He might even be able to help me figure her out. This girl is a mystery, and I will do anything to try and figure her out.

**Declan's POV**

I'm slightly intrigued by this Eli kid. He must be a good guy if Clare likes him, and if he's smart he feels the same way, which I could tell he does.

The only problem is the fact that Clare is way too shy. She has the greatest personality, but she fears all rejection and even putting herself out there. If she wasn't so shy they'd already be together.

I'm getting the feeling that Eli is shy too, which makes it hard for either of them to make a move.

Looks like I have to fix this, as I always have to fix everything.

Clare owes me big time.

Only two more class periods until lunchtime, and I've seen Holly J twice.

Just enough to keep me going through the day.

I'm so happy her and Clare became friends during that one weekend in New York, it makes things a lot easier, and plus it helps me be connected to both of them equally without there being any problems.

Clare lets me know if anything seems off with Holly J and Holly J fills me in on whatever Clare is doing, yet she didn't say much about this Eli kid. So I really was not prepared for this morning. I need to find out more about this boy, see if he's worthy.

I walk to the office only to see Sav at the front desk.

"Well if it isn't President Sav?" I say with a smile.

"Declan, you aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow. Does Holly J know you're here?"

"No she does not, she doesn't even know that I'm back, so please don't say anything."

"I won't man, what do you need?"

"Well I'm bored, and will be for the next two class periods, got anything for me to do?"

"I can put your mind to work and have you come up with some ideas for fundraisers and also how to raise the school's test scores." He said, almost pleading for my help.

"Yeah I can do that, but is there any way you can dig up some information on a kid named Eli?"

"Oh, you've met him. He and Clare are pretty close."

"I noticed, I just want to make sure that he's good enough for her."

"From what Alli says when she talks about them, he seems nice enough, but I may be able to dig up his files."

"Sav, you are the greatest."

"Hey at least someone notices that around here. Now get to work."

"Ay Ay Captain Sav."


	3. Lunchtime Interrogations

**Wow! Again, so many reviews! I've never had this many reviews on any story ever so thank you very much! Glad to hear you are all enjoying the story. Unfortunately, I will be without a computer until Wednesday night or Thursday, so I will not be able to post until then, but I will hand-write some chapters that I can just type up when I get back. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**Declan's POV**

"Sav, have you found anything on that Eli kid?"

"Elijah Goldsworthy, grade 11, taking a few advanced courses. Nothing really bad from his transcripts, good grades. Only some concerns from previous teachers because of his clothing and his interest in death. He also drives a hearse."

Not bad.

"Well the clothes don't bother me, the interest in death I may have to discuss with him, and a hearse? How the hell do you even acquire one of those?"

"Er, used car lot?"

"Dude! There were dead people in that vehicle!"

"Well it was probably sterilized or cleaned or something. Declan, what if his hearse is haunted? Wouldn't that be freaky?"

"Sav, please stop talking. Now I have about twenty minutes until I have to go to The Dot with Clare and _Elijah_."

"Have fun?"

"Maybe we will have fun, maybe not, but I can promise you, I WILL interrogate this boy."

"Go get him killer."

I stalked out of the office and into the Zen Garden. This is the one place I think almost everyone in the school finds relaxing. Usually there aren't too many people in here, so it is nice just to sit here.

There are only two things on my mind, helping Clare, and of course Holly J.

Not seeing Holly J everyday made me go crazy. New York City was huge and there was so much to do, but I was all alone, so all I could do was sit around and study. Skype became my new best friend, I spent hours anxiously awaiting her screen name to pop up on my buddy list. Being miles away, and in a different country, if you want to get technical, was my own personal torture.

As I stared into the hallway, I saw someone approach their classroom door across the way. They began to open the door, then turned to say something to whoever else was in there. I only saw their hair, but the hair alone made me realize who it was.

Holly J was only a few feet away from me now. But she couldn't see me, I had this huge plan all set up, this cannot be happening.

So I ducked down, went behind the J.T. Yorke memorial and waited. She exited her classroom and walked to the left. I checked that the coast was clear and went to the right. From there I went to the stairs, only five more minutes before lunch.

**Clare's POV**

Two. More. Minutes.

I cannot bear just sitting here waiting for the clock. It's taunting me, the ticking seeming to go slower with each passing second.

All I want is to go to lunch with Declan and Eli and get this over with. I can only imagine what Declan will say to Eli, and what Eli will say in response.

I can't stay here.

I raised my hand, Ms. Oh called on me.

"May I go to the washroom."

"Yes Clare, please bring your belongings as the lunch bell will ring shortly.

Quickly I grabbed all of my books and backpack and flew out the door. I got to the front doors of the school unnoticed. Seconds later I heard footsteps behind me, thinking it was a teacher I turned around nervously.

"Clare." That voice, it makes me melt. Then I really saw him, somehow he looks more and more amazing every time that I see him.

"Hey Eli."

"You ready to go."

"Yes, I'll text Declan when we get outside."

We walked outside, his body ridiculously close to mine, not that I minded, until we got to the top of the stairs. He suddenly moved away from me.

I didn't know why, and with all honesty felt a bit hurt at this action, then I looked up and saw Declan standing there looking at us.

"The bell didn't ring yet kids."

"That's nice, let's go." I said to him.

He cracked a small smile, "To The Dot!"

I looked back at Eli who had a small, nervous smirk, it was oddly adorable. I smiled at him, then looked at Declan.

"You ready for this?"

"Born ready."

At this we both counted down to three and jumped down the rest of the stairs, onto the cement sidewalk then sprinted to Declan's car.

We always do this, at first it was a challenge to see who was the best (I've only won a few times), then it became "Clare if you win you get to drive the car down the road."

I won a lot more when that agreement came.

Today, I won.

"Hah, you would think walking around New York City all the time would make you more physically able to beat me eh?"

"You would think. But you aren't driving today."

Eli came up behind this.

"Clare, you drive?"

"Not really." Declan said, looking at him. "I let her try it out sometimes."

"Any good?" Eli asks curiously.

"Depends on the day really."

"Hey! I'm pretty good at it, for not getting real lessons."

"My lessons are fine thank you very much!"

"So, I don't think I should let you behind the wheel of Morty anytime soon." Eli says cautiously.

"No, probably not." I say, I think I'd be afraid if something ever happened to Morty while I was behind the wheel.

"Alright children, buckle up. Prop Master, you're on music."

"Decs, it's a two minute drive."

"Not the point, I always need music."

"Fine."

About two minutes later we got to The Dot, I saw Peter behind the counter and wanted to go talk to him for a few minutes.

"Hey guys I'm going to go talk to Peter for a moment, what do you want to drink? I'll order it when I'm over there."

Simultaneously both boys said "Root Beer."

And away I went.

**Eli's POV**

This is the exact moment I was not looking forward to. So its blatantly obvious that I have feelings for Clare, and I am almost one hundred percent sure that she has feelings for me too. What I didn't expect was for this guy, Declan, to come in and want to know everything about me because Clare was like family.

I understand him wanting to protect her, because I also want to protect her, but I will admit, I feel a bit intimidated, not that I'd show it anyway.

"So, Eli, what are your intentions with Ms. Edwards?"

"That's really the first question you are going to start off with?"

"Well, I figure if you're going to be hanging around with Clare more I'll get to know the basics about you anyway, but answer the question."

"Alright then, I would like to date Clare, and I think she might feel the same, but the girl is a mystery. I never know if she's being coy or is nervous, or whether or not I really annoy her. She makes me absolutely crazy, but extremely happy at the same time. I never know what to do when I'm around her, accept to try and get the real Clare to come out. I get the feeling she doesn't show a lot of herself real often, and it makes me feel like I can walk on air when she actually acts like herself with me."

I don't think he was expecting that, hell I wasn't either. It just all came out. Fuck, he's looking at me funny. What the hell did I just do?

"Damn, I approve."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Now my turn to ask questions.

"Question: How do I find out how she really feels about me, and in turn, get her to go out with me."

"You're already on the right track right now. How about this, I'm throwing a party Friday night at the club upstairs, you should ask her to go with you. And just keep talking to her man, she seems to interested, and I've never seen her act like this before, not even with KC."

I despise that name, apparently it showed on my face.

"You dislike him already?"

"Well, Alli told me what happened."

"Yeah, Spinner, Peter and I still have to take care of that asshole."

"Let me know when you do, I'd like to be there."

"Will do man."

Clare and Peter sauntered over to our table, still talking to each other, both carrying drinks in their hands.

"Hi guys, oh Peter, come over tonight after your shift and I'll give you the present that Darcy sent you from Africa."

"Sure, no problem. Now, what would you all like to eat?"

Clare kept smiling and ordered, and began talking to us. I think she sensed that the tension was gone between Declan and I, and honestly, I really think we could be friends.

Now for my mission: asking Clare to Declan's party.

Should be easy right?

Probably not.

Just, don't make a total fool of yourself Goldsworthy.

**I know, that chapter was a bit pathetic, and really out of character from what we've seen of Eli so far, but I don't know, part of me thinks, or rather hopes, that there is a hopeless romantic behind those dark clothes and beautiful hazel/green eyes.**

**I wish I could post before I leave, but I will only be gone a few days and will post soon after I get back. Please review and thanks for the ongoing support!**


End file.
